


Dead end morning

by Pizza_Party



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Horror, Love, Passion, Sex, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Party/pseuds/Pizza_Party
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate and Violet are together for eternity at last, with time hanging heavy it's easy to say how they spend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead end morning

After I died was when I noticed how bland everything was, stuck in this house for the very long foreseeable future, a heavy smog of hopelessness hung brimming on the corners of every thought. I can't say being alive was better, numerous people have referred to me as "not all there," it's a shame really, such a waste of life, not as much of a waste as hers though, as she sat on the bed combing her hair looking into the mirror that stared back blank and empty my dead heart metaphorically skipped a beat. I wish I had a breath left in me that she could take away. She was beautiful, she looked deceptively alive, as the morning sun fell like a veil on her silk strung hair I thought back to the day she died, I tried to help, I assured myself that I did the best I could, I didn't though, deep down I was selfishly hoping she wouldn't wake up so she could could be mine for all eternity. I wanted the paint of her vibrant soul to paint the wall of the grey drab walls built up around me, obstructing my view on everything but her.  
"Tate!" Coming back down to earth I looked back at violet and smiled. This was perfect, she is always at her best in the mornings, framed by the atmosphere of the outside fog, wearing her black night shirt that showed her pale silky legs, she had a look in her eyes I knew so well.  
"Violet" I smirked back, eyes locked on those lips,  
"Glad I could have your attention for a second or two" her eyes smiled at me, she was happy with me, it was the best thing I've felt,  
"Rest assured you've got it all." I grabbed her waist and pulled her close into me.  
"Oh I can tell that" She looked down at my crotch and bit her lip.  
My head went down to her neck and I genitally kissed and nibbled her skin, the hair on my arms stood on end and I tried to pull her closer, any space between us was the opposition, a light moan escaped her mouth as her intricate fingers laced my shirt, she lowered her head going to work about unbuttoning with her teeth while her hand made their way up my thigh. I smiled as my hand went up her shirt undoing her bra exposing her perky breasts. Taking her night shirt off I ran my tough down and lightly sucked her soft chest, her hands unzipped my trousers and pulled them down. A surge of something new exploded in me, something amazing and indescribable I wanted nothing more than here now and her. I roughly pushed her onto the bed and placed myself over her the scent of her hair exploded in my nostrils.  
I was ravenous for her.  
I entered her, I couldn't control myself. I wanted her. I thrusted, her body danced to the tempo of mine our body's rubbed against each other producing electricity of our own, I held her wrists above her head making her powerless, Violet gave me a looked of confusion and enjoyment. We've never been like this, it's usually a very tender affair, but today was different, filled to the brink with lust I bit her lip, she shock with enjoyment. Her finger nails dragged down my back and she moaned in pleasure, that's what I needed, a fire was ignited in me and I grabbed her, hard, lunging my self against her, I felt the warmth inside her, a layer of sweat clinging to my skin, she left bite marks on my, I knew she was nearly there which only made me go deeper, harder, her fingers grabbed me anywhere she could find. Her movements got harsher, lost their rhythm, red faced and eyes tightly shut, every muscle in her body tensed and I felt her go ridged. I kept going, heat flooded through the empty corridors of my unused veins. I felt alive as I reached the end, I knew she felt it too as we both reached our orgasm, the only destination in our dead end lives, it was the best one though. As she looked up at me I knew this bizzare life, or what ever you could call it, was the only way my destiny could have ever panned out.


End file.
